Twice Hunted, Once Loved
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: Moving to Forks, Bella finds that vampires reside there too. Having a terrible past in Phoenix, causing her to move, she tries to avoid our lovely Cullen's. Of course, that is nearly impossible with love in the air ExB written with ExBtwilightloverExB


Raven: Hello! I am here with a new fanfic, that I am co writing with my friend Serena! She loves Twilight just as much as I do…

Serena: MAYBE MORE!

Raven: Tch. Whatever. Anyway, I hope you read the summary. If you didn't here it is again!!

Summary: Upon moving to Forks, Bella finds that vampires reside there too. Having a terrible past in Phoenix, causing her to move, she tries to avoid our lovely Cullen's. Of course, that is nearly impossible with love in the air…ExB

Serena: I hope you enjoy it! Seriously, enjoy it or I will rip your head off.

Raven: Aha. Chill pill, chick. Uhm…we need a Jasper over here!

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight…or do we…-doctor evil pose- mwahahaha

Edward's POV

* * *

Back to school. Joy. Oh how I loathed that building. The wandering eyes of the mortal females, begging for my attention. It creeped me out quite frankly. Of course, I had to be the only one who got stares. Emmett and Jasper, in the minds of the females, seemed a little bit too…intimidating for lack of a better word. Hah.

"Whatcha thinking about, Edward?" Alice asked.

She was always too damn peppy. Why me? Why?

"Too many things," I answered dully.

We were all currently residing at our table, in the back of the cafeteria. We didn't fit in with the others…humans. They're instincts told them to stay away from us, but sometimes, one brave human would find out what we were, and then we would leave. Simple as that. I was the protector of the family…I would do anything for them. My family consisted of Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and our 'parents' Carlisle and Esme. Actually, Jasper and Alice were married. As were Rosalie and Emmett, but others didn't know that. To them, we were all one big happy family. Hah.

"We have to hunt tonight," Emmett muttered making small talk.

"Yes. I agree." Rosalie said nodding her head.

I sighed and let my eyes wander around the cafeteria. They met with a pair of round chocolate eyes. I had been seeing the face of this human girl all morning. She was the newest object of many males' obsessions. Her eyes widened, but not in fear. More like in recognition. I think she had already figured out what we were. How could that be?

"So, I see Forks got a new student. What is she thinking, Oh Mighty Mind reader?" Emmett asked, smirking.

"Go to hell, Emmett," I muttered.

"I love that place! Let's go again, Rose!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Moron," Rosalie muttered, but she gave a small smile.

I did wonder though. What was the girl thinking? By reading other thoughts, her name is Isabella Swan. She prefers Bella, and she is the daughter of Chief Swan. This means he has a gun. This means he can shoot a sorry boy in the ass when he doesn't like him. Hah. I liked the sound of that. Though, if he took a crack at me, it wouldn't do much at all…

_What is she thinking of?_

Alice's thoughts rang through my mind like a bell.

I traced my mind to the one she was sitting with. Jessica. Thank you God she got over that obsession with me. I looked around with my mind. Had Miss. Swan moved? I glanced over in her direction, but she was still there. Huh. That was odd.

"She doesn't like being the center of attention," I murmured softly to Alice.

I read Miss. Swan's face, and her body language. She was hunched over with her arms wrapped around her as if protecting herself, and she was with only Jessica. Yup. Definitely didn't like being the center of attention.

"Mmm…I see…," Alice said.

"See what?" Emmett asked, smirking yet again.

"Shut up, Emmett. Let me focus." Alice snapped.

The whole table chuckled.

"I see a whole lot of her in our future. Hm." Alice said, frowning.

Everyone looked at me.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" I asked, holding my hands up.

"Naturally, you are the single one. You are most likely the one to be able to be with her." Jasper said, using logic I didn't much know he had.

"Thanks for that, Jasper. What are great brother." I hissed through my teeth.

"Don't take this out on him, Edward. It's true." Alice said.

"She is _human_, Alice. What the hell are we? Air-breathers? No! We are blood-drinkers, we are vampires." I said angrily.

"Well…I did see something else, but I'm not sure what it was exactly."

"Then there is no use explaining it. We probably wouldn't be able to tell what it would have been if you did not know exactly what it was with you seeing it." I said.

My eyes roamed back over to Bella Swan. What was it that made me do that? Curiosity? Anger? Dare I say the will to belong? I didn't understand it. I couldn't hear her. Why? What made this…_human_ so immune to my power? I could just imagine myself going over there, coaxing her to come outside, and then snapping her neck just to be rid of her.

"No, Edward. That won't help." Alice said suddenly.

"Just a thought," I muttered.

"God, Edward, what now?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up, Emmett. I mean it." I growled.

"Fine. Fine." He said, looking over at Rosalie.

"You're not getting an arm-wrestle," Rosalie said.

"Aw, Rose! That's not fair…" Emmett whined.

"Tonight then, Emmett. You'll have to wait." She said, reluctantly giving in.

"Yes! You are so going down!" He exclaimed.

She glared icily at him.

"I mean…uhm…let's try our best honey," He said, smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes.

Oh, how was I going to make it the rest of the day with this to look forward to?

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

I thought Forks was supposed to be safer. I thought it was going to be great to live with my Dad. I was so happy to be able to get away from Phoenix, and then this happens to me. I'm sitting in the lunchroom, and a golden eyed boy suddenly stares at me. My whole body goes numb as I realize just what he is. He is a _vampire._

Oh, wait, that's right! Vampires and such are just myths! There is no way they could be real, but they are. They are real just as the blood that flows through our veins. Blood that they drink and feast off! I hate vampires. Hate them, hate them, hate them! They can rot in their damn coffins for all I care! I just want them to leave me alone…leave me alone…

But wait, he had golden eyes. How is that possible? The evil red-eyes are all I've seen…

"Bella? Bella?" Jessica asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"What?" I asked back, instantly tired already.

"I noticed that Edward Cullen was staring at you. Do you realize that?" She asked.

So that's what his name was. Edward Cullen. Bah. I hated thinking about it, let alone saying it. I was _not _going to say it.

"Did you?" She persisted.

God she was annoying, but she was my friend so it was expected.

"No I did not," I answered as calmly as I could.

I looked towards the clock. Come on! Move already! Ring! I laid my head down on the table. I thought about banging it, just to see if I could die, but I thought better against it.

"Well, he is. And I mean, you are like so lucky! Edward Cullen is the youngest of the Cullen's and he is our age. He doesn't show any preference in any of the girls here, and then you show up, and he's gazing at you like there is no tomorrow." She gushed at me.

"You know what, Jessica," I hissed looking up at her. "Any one of those girls can have him because I do not like him. Got it? I. Do. Not. Like. Him."

She glanced at me with what seemed like happiness and I averted my eyes. They met with Edward Cullen's. Ugh. His eyes seemed to hold sadness and rejection. He had heard me.

"Cool," I mumbled laying my head down again.

"Cool what?" Jessica asked.

I shrugged. I wouldn't have been able to explain it anyway.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

* * *

Now that hurt. Really bad, and all my family members heard it too.

"That was harsh," Jasper muttered.

"Ya think?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"She'll warm up to you, Edward. Maybe if you can find out what happened to her…?" Alice said.

"Enough!" I said slamming my hand down on the table. Luckily, it held.

Everyone shut up though.

"I do not need to know what happened to Isabella Swan. I do not need to know what is going to happen to her. We are going to avoid her as much as possible, Alice, and I mean that." I hissed through my teeth.

"Whatever," Rosalie said.

"Sure," Emmett shrugged.

"Of course," Jasper said

"Edward…," Alice mumbled ready to argue.

"You will not look for Bella Swan ever again. Okay?" I asked her.

Reluctantly, she nodded her head.

"Good. Now the bell is going to ring. Let's go." I said.

We all stood up, and the bell rung in that same second. It was time to go to our next classes.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

* * *

Everyone was in the classrooms as I headed down the hellway…oh, I mean hallway. I stopped by a classroom, and looked at my sheet.

"Yep. This is it." I whispered to myself, and opened the door.

"Ah yes. Everyone! This is Miss. Swan." The teacher said.

My eyes scanned the room, and immediately fell on the golden-eyed boy named Edward.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"Miss. Swan, won't you come inside?" The teacher asked.

Everyone stared at me as I looked at the golden-eyed boy. He seemed confused, and I turned and ran. I was _not _going to share a class with a vampire. I was not.

* * *

Raven: It looks like Bella has issues with vampires…

Bella: I do?

Serena: In this one you do!

Edward: What's wrong with me? I'm perfectly gentlemanly…I think…

Serena: Yes, you _think._

Raven: Aha.

Raven and Serena: Please, read and review! We are practically like twins the way we speak like this!

Serena: Review…OR I BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!!

Raven: Did you take your medicine?

Serena: …………REVIEW!!


End file.
